The present invention relates to a folding portable telephone apparatus having a feature to display non-voice information such as text and graphics.
Recently, portable telephone apparatus has supported a non-voice radio communications service (hereinafter referred to as the service) on text information and graphics information such as the i mode service. Portable telephone apparatus receiving such a service allows the user to scroll through and read text information retrieved in a hierarchical fashion via service receiving operation, menu selecting operation, and scroll operation. In order to utilize the service, the portable telephone apparatus has only to comprise radio communications means, operation means for instructing start of the service, storage means for storing received information, display for displaying stored information, menu selection/decision means, scroll means, and control means for controlling the entire operation of the apparatus.
In conventional portable telephone apparatus having an input operation area for sending electronic mails and entering telephone numbers, a number of buttons are densely arranged on the operation panel of the operation area, and a large-sized liquid crystal display is used to display a number of characters. This inevitably upsizes the main body of the portable telephone apparatus.
Thus, there emerged folding portable telephone apparatus for example as shown in FIGS. 10A-C which are unfolded when used and folded in two and carried along in compact size when not used. Such apparatus is always unfolded in larger size when used, and the apparatus is folded with the display panel and the operation panel facing each other. Thus it is impossible to see or touch the display panel and the operation panel with the apparatus folded. As a result, it is impossible to know the contents of received non-voice information such as text information or perform hierarchical retrieve operation wile the apparatus is folded in two in compact size.
The present invention aims at providing folding portable telephone apparatus whereby the user can display and scroll through non-voice information such as text and graphics, and retrieve such non-voice information in a hierarchical fashion and display the retrieved information with the apparatus folded in compact size, by providing display and operation means necessary for using non-voice radio communications service on the external surface of the main body of folding portable telephone apparatus.
The first aspect of the invention is a folding portable telephone apparatus having a folding main body, wherein the apparatus is equipped with first display for displaying received non-voice information on the external surface of the main body and second display on the internal surface of the main body. Via this configuration, it is possible to automatically display information of the non-voice radio communications service such as xe2x80x9cseven o""clock newsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctwelve o""clock newsxe2x80x9d on the first display on the external surface of the main body without specific operation, when the folding portable telephone apparatus has received text information such as news information automatically distributed at predetermined times.
The second aspect of the invention is a folding portable telephone apparatus having a folding main body, wherein the apparatus is equipped with at least operation means for starting or terminating non-voice radio communications and first display for displaying received non-voice information on the external surface of the main body and second display on the internal surface of the main body. Via this configuration, the user can operate the operation means for starting non-voice radio communications with the folding portable telephone apparatus folded to request start of non-voice radio communications service and see the received non-voice information on the first display on the external surface of the main body.
The third aspect of the invention is a folding portable telephone apparatus according to the first or second aspect of the invention having at least a folding main body, first display for displaying received non-voice information on the external surface of the main body and second display on the internal surface of the main body, wherein the apparatus is adapted to display received non-voice information on the first display on the external surface of the main body while the main body is folded and to display received non-voice information on the second display on the internal surface of the main body while the main body is unfolded. Via this configuration, the information can be displayed on the display corresponding to the folding/unfolding state of the main body.
The fourth aspect of the invention is a folding portable telephone apparatus according to the first or second aspect of the invention having at least a folding main body, first display for displaying received non-voice information on the external surface of the main body and second display on the internal surface of the main body, wherein the apparatus is adapted to display received non-voice information on the first display on the external surface of the main body while the main body is folded and to display received non-voice information on the second display on the internal surface of the main body while the main body is unfolded, in order to switch to the display corresponding to a new folding/unfolding state when the folding/unfolding state of the main body has changed with the information displayed on the proper display. Via this configuration, the information can be displayed on the display corresponding to a new folding/unfolding state of the main body even when the folding/unfolding state has changed.
The fifth aspect of the invention is a folding portable telephone apparatus according to the fourth aspect of the invention having at least a folding main body, first display for displaying received non-voice information on the external surface of the main body and second display on the internal surface of the main body, wherein the apparatus is adapted to switch from the first display to the second display on the internal surface of the main body when the main body has been unfolded while received information is displayed on the second display on the internal surface of the main body as well as to delete the information on the first display and to display predetermined information. Via this configuration, it is possible to display predetermined information on the first display exposed when the main body has been unfolded.
The sixth aspect of the invention is a folding portable telephone apparatus according to the first or second aspect of the invention, wherein the apparatus is equipped with an antenna retractable slantwise on the side of the main body. Via this configuration, it is possible to keep the main body low-profile without the antenna protruding in the direction of thickness of the main body and reducing the protrusion of an antenna receiver at the foot of the antenna to downsize the main body in the direction of width, thereby making the main body easier to grasp. Further, the antenna receiver has been expelled from the external surface of the main body so that large-sized display can be provided on the external surface of the main body.
The seventh aspect of the invention is a folding portable telephone apparatus according to the sixth aspect of the invention, wherein the apparatus is equipped with an antenna retractable slantwise on the side of the main body not provided with display. Via this configuration, it is possible to fold/unfold the main body provided with display, irrespective of the direction of the antenna provided on the second main body not provided with display and whether the antenna is stretched or housed.